


ride

by inkquell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Car Sex, Frottage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkquell/pseuds/inkquell
Summary: "I want to get out of here one day," Hoseok says, leaning against the hood of the car. "I've always thought this place was too small for me." He looks up, catches Hyunwoo’s eyes, holds his stare. “But if I did leave, would you think about coming with me?”“Yeah, I’d think about it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CtcVGLQUIAAGo9U.jpg).

“It’s nice, right?”

The car parked in Hyunwoo’s driveway is vaguely retro, sleek and black from a fresh paint job, rims as polished and silver as they’ll ever get. The car is used, its leather seats worn around the edges from age, odometer well above 100,000 miles. But it’s years of part-time jobs, salary savings, and broken piggy banks in the making and Hoseok couldn’t smile any wider. He beams, gently leaning against the frame of the car door like it’s something precious. He’s wearing a slightly oversized leather jacket and ripped jeans that hug his ass in all the right places, relaxed and debonair like a ghostly replicant of James Dean from some polychrome 1950s film Hyunwoo has only seen posters of.

“Yeah, Hoseok. It’s nice,” Hyunwoo says.

The streetlights reflect in the car’s surface as they begin to turn on, one by one down the cull-de-sac, glowing over preened lawns and grey pavement. A television screen flickers behind the window of Hyunwoo’s neighbour’s house. The nuclear family that lives across the street is eating dinner at their kitchen table, toy cars and bicycles left out in a hurry in front of their garage. Air stills in a dome over the neighbourhood, dead quiet like no one really lives here at all.

It’s all Hyunwoo’s ever known.

Hoseok’s car keys clink together as he tosses them up in the air and catches them in his open palm. “Wanna go for a drive?” he asks, nodding towards the car. “Break in my new ride?”

Hyunwoo looks over his shoulder back towards his house, the childhood home he hasn’t been able to leave behind. Hyunwoo has work in the morning, and his parents are waiting for him inside, finishing up their dinner, scraping plates with silver cutlery and watching the evening news. But then there’s Hoseok. Hoseok doesn’t fit in with any of this. He never has. Ever since they were kids, he chewed and spit out anything this town ever gave him. His smile is devil-may-care, rebel without a cause.

“How about it?” Hoseok says.

Hyunwoo catches his eyes and he can't say no. He doesn't want to say no. “Yeah, I could go for a drive.”

It’s as much confirmation as Hoseok needs. Hyunwoo gets in the passenger’s side beside him. The car hums awake when Hoseok twists the key in the ignition, a revved roar levelling out into a low purr, enough to wake any of Hyunwoo’s sleeping neighbours. He shoots Hyunwoo a satisfied look. Hoseok shifts the car into reverse and backs out of Hyunwoo’s driveway, then puts it into drive and speeds down the street.

Streets roll away outside of Hyunwoo’s window. He listens to the symphonic fuzz of the radio as Hoseok runs yellow lights and drives down backstreets Hyunwoo has never been down before. Even in a small town, he's been sheltered to his own corner of a corner of a corner.

Eventually the roads transition from pavement to dirt. A winding incline leads them to a part of town untouched by land development and suburbia.

“This is where people get murdered in horror movies,” Hyunwoo deadpans, looking out at the darkening road outside his window.

Hoseok laughs and the car comes to a slow halt, dirt crackling underneath the tires. “We’re not gonna get murdered. We live in the middle of the fucking suburbs.”

Hoseok cuts the ignition, but leaves the keys in, unlocking the doors and stepping out of the car. Hyunwoo watches through the windshield as he leans against the hood, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. Hyunwoo sits beside him on the edge of the car and looks out ahead. It's only then that he realizes the car is parked near the edge of a precipice. Towards the end of the dirt road, the ground drops down past a rusty metal railing, the cliff face steep and rocky. Hyunwoo steps forward to get a better look, but Hoseok catches his hand in his before he can go any further.

“Don’t get too close,” he warns, fingers tightening around Hyunwoo’s wrist like he's afraid he'll fall.

Hyunwoo nods and obediently takes a step back. He sits against the hood of the car, the metal cold underneath his thighs.

“How did you find this place?” Hyunwoo asks.

Hoseok smirks. “Didn’t you ever come here to make-out as a teenager?”

Hyunwoo drops his gaze and smiles, almost shyly, chin tucking into his chest. “Is that why you brought me here?”

“Maybe,” Hoseok says, then looks back towards the precipice, where the trees part in two. “If you squint you can kind of see the skyline.” He points somewhere along the horizon, waving his finger back and forth like he’s drawing a line in the clouds.

Hyunwoo squints out into the suburban sprawl. He sees faint lights in the distance, rows of houses with all the same roofs, and the lines of streetlights along the road below. The sun is in the middle of setting, but the sky is colourless, a strange mix between day and night. It’s still bright, but everything down below it is shadowed.

“I want to get out of here one day,” Hoseok says and kicks a rock at his feet. “I’ve always thought this place was too small for me. I want to go somewhere louder. We could move to the city some day.”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I don’t mind quiet,” he says.

“I know,” Hoseok says. He looks up, catches Hyunwoo’s eyes, holds his stare. “But if I did leave, would you think about coming with me?”

“Yeah, I’d think about it.”

Hoseok’s hand finds Hyunwoo’s again. He interlocks their fingers, palms flat together. His thumb brushes back and forth against the back of Hyunwoo’s hand. Hyunwoo slides off the hood and stands in front of Hoseok, shifting closer. He crowds into his space so the back of Hoseok’s knees are pressed against the grille of the car.

Hyunwoo wouldn’t be surprised if one day he woke up and Hoseok was gone.

“So have you thought about it yet?” Hoseok asks, smirking.

“Where do you think we should go?”

“Somewhere with lots of new places and people to see,” Hoseok says definitively, like he’s had his mind made up for a while. “I’m tired of the same familiar faces everyday.”

“Are you tired of mine too?”

Hoseok laughs. “No, never.”

Hyunwoo leans in and gently presses a kiss onto Hoseok’s forehead, just underneath his hairline. When Hoseok sighs out of contentment, Hyunwoo can feel his breath against his neck, warm and intimate.

“We’ll need to save up,” Hoseok says, eyebrows furrowing. “I can take extra shifts at work if I have to, and if I need to return the car—”

“You don’t need to worry about this stuff,” Hyunwoo assures him. “Not right now.”

Hoseok nods. He locks his arms around Hyunwoo’s back and tugs him closer, leaning back against the hood of the car, pulling Hyunwoo with him. His legs nudge apart for Hyunwoo to fit between, one foot hooking around his calf. Hyunwoo hovers over Hoseok on his elbows, forearms flat against the hood.

Hoseok looks up at him with so much trust and warmth it’s almost too much to bear, but Hyunwoo gives into it and kisses him, trying to make Hoseok understand everything he can’t put into words.

Hyunwoo slots their mouths together, kisses him slow and gentle.

(I need you.)

Hoseok deepens the kiss when he parts his lips for him. Hyunwoo bites down fervently on Hoseok’s bottom lip.

(I want you.)

He soothes over the bite with his tongue.

(I will never leave you.)

Hoseok hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Hyunwoo’s jeans. He pulls the frame of Hyunwoo’s hips against his own, grinds up into him, moans against Hyunwoo’s mouth from the friction. Hyunwoo works his hips between Hoseok’s parted thighs, aching, unhurried, teasing. He feels Hoseok, hard and straining against his tight jeans. When their kiss breaks, Hoseok’s head falls back against the hood of the car. Hyunwoo kisses down his exposed neck, licking and sucking and biting while Hoseok grabs a fistful of Hyunwoo’s hair and tugs. His jacket slips off his shoulders as his back arches, revealing bare skin from underneath his white tank top. Hyunwoo runs his hands up his chest and drags his thumbs over his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt. Hoseok shivers.

A second later they’re cramming into the backseat of Hoseok’s car. Hyunwoo barely makes it through the door before Hoseok’s lips are on his again. He blindly reaches behind him and shuts it closed. The backseat is cramped and uncomfortable—Hoseok hits his elbow against an armrest on the way in and Hyunwoo nearly bumps his head against the roof—but Hoseok is dangerous and beautiful underneath Hyunwoo and so hard to resist. He shifts so Hyunwoo has enough room to kneel between his legs.

Mid kiss, Hoseok shrugs his jacket off and lets Hyunwoo pull his tank top over his head. His skin looks silvery in the low light, as does his moonlight dyed hair. Hoseok removes Hyunwoo’s hoodie and t-shirt, throwing them somewhere onto the front seat. He tugs Hyunwoo’s lips with his teeth, hands gripping at his waist, hard enough to leave bruises and threatening to push his jeans off his hips. Instead, his hands find Hyunwoo through the fabric. Hoseok wraps his fingers around his cock, pressing it against Hyunwoo’s thigh and dragging his thumb across the head. The separation between Hoseok’s touch and Hyunwoo’s cock is too much and too little at the same time.

Hyunwoo groans under his breath, but Hoseok leans up to slot their mouths together before he can say anything more. In the heat of it, Hyunwoo breaks the kiss. “Hoseok, do you have—”

“Glovebox,” Hoseok says immediately, edging on urgency.

Hyunwoo reaches over the passenger seat and opens the glove compartment. Along with napkins, a car manual, and a pack of air freshener, there’s a bottle of lubricant and a condom inside. Hyunwoo grabs it, then settles back between Hoseok’s thighs. He has to hunch over to kiss him. It makes his neck ache, his breathing space feel too small, but he’s so consumed by Hoseok’s lips, his skin, his touch, he barely notices.

Hoseok kicks off his boots onto the floor. Hyunwoo ungraciously tugs his jeans off his legs, then leans forward and kisses him hard, tucking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. He pulls back and lets the elastic snap against Hoseok’s hips, once, twice, before pulling them off completely. The cool air floods Hoseok’s naked skin all over. He draws in a sharp breath, his cock falling flush against his stomach.

Hyunwoo kisses Hoseok’s chest, the insides of his thighs, and nips at his stomach. He nudges Hoseok’s legs even farther apart, his blunt nails digging into his skin.

Anticipation runs through Hyunwoo’s blood as Hoseok works open the button at the front of his pants. Hoseok doesn’t break his gaze as he drags Hyunwoo’s zipper down, slides both his boxers and his jeans down his thighs. Smooth and tan skin inches into view until Hyunwoo’s clothes are pooling around his feet.

Hyunwoo rolls a condom on. He pops open the cap of the lube and generously coats his cock. He hovers back over Hoseok, kissing him roughly, but then Hoseok is sitting up, twisting his body out from underneath him. He presses a kiss just underneath Hyunwoo’s ear, nose nuzzling into his hair. His breath is hot, intoxicating.

“Hyunwoo, lie down for me,” Hoseok says, voice heavy and low between breaths.

Hyunwoo doesn’t question it. It takes some fumbling and careful maneuvering, but Hyunwoo manages to swap their positions and lie down underneath Hoseok, his back against the seat. The leather is icy and sticks to his back from the sweat running down his spine, slicking his skin. He can’t stretch his legs all the way out in front him, so he bends one of his knees towards his chest and lets his other foot plant itself on the floor.

Hoseok straddles his lap, legs on either side of Hyunwoo’s hips, lingering just above him. “Fuck me like this,” Hoseok says. He leads Hyunwoo’s hands up his thighs and rests them on his hips. He’s almost shaking, maybe from the cold or maybe from how badly he needs to come.

Hyunwoo doesn’t waste any more time. He kisses Hoseok fast and rough before reaching between their bodies to line himself up over Hoseok’s hole. He doesn’t tease him. Hyunwoo spreads open Hoseok’s cheeks and guides his hips down. With a soft moan, Hoseok sinks onto Hyunwoo’s cock, catching his lip between his teeth.

Hyunwoo can barely breathe.

The frame of the car rocks along with Hoseok’s hips as he grinds circles down on Hyunwoo’s cock, hovers over him and sinks back down. Hyunwoo lets his head fall against the edge of the seat. Hoseok is too much—smooth skin, slender waist, taut stomach. His head is tilted back to expose the curves of his neck, his kiss swollen lips part as he moans, gasps, makes pleased little noises that Hyunwoo loves. Hoseok digs his nails into Hyunwoo’s arms while Hyunwoo grips at his hips. He drags his hands down to his thighs and squeezes, then back up to grope his ass.

Hoseok eases the rhythm of his hips and leans forward to kiss Hyunwoo, desperate and out of breath. Sweat glistens across his collarbone and dampens his bleached silver hair, stuck to his forehead and falling to his eyes. Hyunwoo drags his thumb across Hoseok’s bottom lip as he kisses him. Hoseok purses his lips and sucks the pad of his finger into his mouth.

“I’m all yours if you want me,” Hoseok says.

A choked moan escapes Hoseok’s throat as Hyunwoo thrusts up into him. Their foreheads knock together. Hyunwoo quickens his pace, deepens his thrusts, fucking into Hoseok rough and messy—the way he likes it.

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok all but sobs. His voice shakes, his head dropping into the crook of Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “I’m so close. I need—fuck—”

Hoseok’s body shudders as he comes against Hyunwoo’s stomach, warm and wet and messy. Hyunwoo comes soon after, heat spreading like a wildfire underneath his skin. He groans, burying his face into the warmth of Hoseok neck, holding him tight against him. He tastes the sweat on Hoseok’s skin, breathes in the smell of the soap he uses and the cologne he wears, feels his heartbeat pounding through his chest.

Hyunwoo lifts his head to look at him. He brushes Hoseok’s sweaty hair out of his eyes and kisses him. Hoseok smiles, that slow, sleepy smile he always has after sex. It’s carefree and beautiful and it feels like home.

Everything about Hoseok feels like home.

Hyunwoo pulls out and tosses the condom into an empty takeout bag he finds near the front seat. He sorts through the clothes on the floor until he finds his hoodie, then slips it over Hoseok’s head to soothe his shivering. Hyunwoo pulls Hoseok into his lap and wraps his arms around him, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Wherever you go,” Hyunwoo says, “I’ll go with you. You know that right?”

Hoseok pulls away enough to look at him, a hint of a smile on his face. “You’re not just saying that because I made you come, are you?”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “No, Hoseok. I mean it,” he says. He swallows, trying to find the right words. “I want to go wherever you go."

“And what if I want to stay?” Hoseok asks.

“Then I’ll stay too.”

Hoseok smiles.

Nothing is different when Hoseok and Hyunwoo get back.

Hyunwoo’s neighbours are still watching television, the bicycles in the driveway are still there, and the streetlights still light their way through the cul-de-sac. The same silence stretches over everything, and for the first time in a long time Hyunwoo understands why Hoseok wants to leave so badly.

Hoseok pulls up in front of Hyunwoo’s house, brakes whining as the car halts to a stop. Hyunwoo sees his mother washing dishes through the kitchen window.

Hyunwoo steps out of the car, but before he leaves he walks around to the driver’s seat. Hoseok rolls down his window and Hyunwoo leans against the door, crossing his arms over each other.

“Thanks for the ride,” he says.

Hoseok laughs, bright and loud. His hair is a mess, his clothes are rumpled, and he smells like sex, but he’s still beautiful, one hand on the steering wheel and his foot hovering over the gas. Hyunwoo can’t help but lean through the open window and pull him into a kiss, even if he can’t linger long. 

“I’ll see you around,” Hoseok says after Hyunwoo pulls away. He’s smiling still. 

Hyunwoo nods. “Yeah, see you around.” 

Hyunwoo follows the walkway up to his house. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see Hoseok turn around to go back the way he came. Hyunwoo stops on the porch steps to watch him leave, and Hoseok speeds down the street to somewhere he can’t follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was a mess. Feel free to leave any comments or criticism. 
> 
> By the way, I have a [livejournal](http://inkquell.livejournal.com/) now! And here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/inkquells).
> 
> Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
